


Drown

by skeleton_fricker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Death, Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_fricker/pseuds/skeleton_fricker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on a RP. Art by me. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

Biting cold water bit at the skeletons bones like a thousand knife points. It soaked through his previously dry clothes, matting the fur on his hood and weighed down his shoes so they’be be the first to fall off his feet as he frantically thrashed  his arms to keep his head above water.

Clearly, he was not expecting to get wet that day. But Papyrus had no plans on dropping him safely onto the ground after freeing him from the trap Sans had gotten himself entangled in. Once, his form did disappear under the waters surface, but it just as quickly bobbed back up as he managed to fight the current just long enough to reach the snowy back.

Grasping at the snow with clattering teeth, Sans had only enough time to pull the upper half of his body onto shore before he felt a heavy weight on top his skull. Full of fear and disbelief, he managed to flick his dilating red pricks of light up at his brothers cruel expression.

He was sincerely enjoying this.

“B-Bro?” he managed to choke out as he felt himself being slowly pushed into the water.

His brother laughed in response. “YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WORM…” he sighed in amusement. How he loved the expression on his elders brothers face. It pleased him more than any smirk or sneer the pathetic excuse of a sentry had ever mustered in the past.  “SCREAM FOR ME WON’T YOU?”

And back into the water he went. And scream… he did try. But his voice was choked out by the water that kept sucking him in. His clothes worked like anchors now, pulled and dragging at the skeleton. The current pushing him continuously away from the shore- and even if he could reach it, his brother stood there waiting.

Waiting. And grinning.

It wasn’t like skeletons could die of a lack of oxygen. They had no lungs after all. But the sensation of being suffocated was still overwhelming terrifying. The ice water tightened his joints painfully, at the same time sending blissful waves of numbness.

Sans couldn’t be sure when he was completely submerged underwater. Just that he was. And he wasn’t coming back up.

His soul was breaking, unable to take the extreme cold. He felt his entire being being splintered apart like glass. But it was strangely peaceful at the same time. The deeper he went, the darker his vision became. Or… was it going dark on its own?

He couldn’t be sure.

But it was peaceful.

Peaceful enough anyways

For just a quick little

nap.


End file.
